


Blood Phobia

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Cars, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Intense, Male Friendship, Minor Violence, Romantic Friendship, Violence, Wordcount: 100-500, ambulance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak has a blood phobia but that certainly does not come in handy when his friend is accidentally stabbed.Oneshot/drabble





	Blood Phobia

Ben Hanscom woke up. There was a high chance that he would, of course--when he was a kid, being the subject of bullies, he might've even had worse things happen to him. Worse than being stabbed. Yeah, it was as dark as it sounded. The point was that three of his best friends in the whole wide world were here with him, so everything was going to be okay. 

"Oh th-thank god." Bill's stutter had gotten better, but it still tended to come out in times of stress. That was understandable. "You got stabbed, Ben. Do you r-remember anything?"

Ben blinked. "...only the ambulance ride to the hospital, I think." Being in said hospital, and now on some pretty good pain medications, he felt a little dizzy. 

But Bill just furrowed his eyebrows. "I drove you."

"But I heard a siren!"

"That was Eddie," Richie piped up then with a smirk. It'd been a miracle that he'd stayed silent for that long anyway. 

Ben turned his head to look at the guy in question. Eddie blushed. 

"I won't apologize for my blood phobia!"

Yeah, they were weird, but then again Ben couldn't ever ask for better friends. 


End file.
